


Что-то неизбежно меняется

by Elli_Farelli



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Farelli/pseuds/Elli_Farelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это странная короткая зарисовка о не менее странных отношениях Кадгара и Лотара. У автора просто слишком много эмоций внутри!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то неизбежно меняется

Кадгар всегда легко шел на контакт с людьми. Был открытым, дружелюбным, приветливым и немного наивным (хорошо, может, немного чересчур наивным порой), хотя все это не гарантировало того, что он будет нравиться окружающим. Многие предпочитали не иметь с ним общих дел, потому что… он своеобразный. В основном, конечно, ярким примером служили старейшины Кирин Тора и некоторые из сотоварищей-учеников. И был еще Лотар, с которым было еще сложнее, потому что приходилось сотрудничать. Не похоже было, что ему нравится такая компания. Как минимум, об этом можно было догадаться по тысяче и одной издевке, едким комментариям и язвительным замечаниям. Маг не обижался, просто немного дулся, что его не воспринимают всерьез. Да, всю жизнь провел в библиотеках, да, нет боевого опыта за плечами… но это дело наживное!  
\- Эй, книжный червь, - это было настолько правдой, что не могло не задевать. Но ведь Кадгар был не просто книжным червем, он был разным, и он мог это доказать. Хотел доказать. Что от него есть практическая польза, какой-то толк. Он много чего знает и умеет, просто ему нужен шанс.  
\- Меня зовут Кадгар, - уперто отвечает маг и обида в его голосе звучит слишком открыто.  
\- Ох, простите, сэр Кадгар, - воин все еще издевается, выказывая реверанс, и это лишь еще больше смущает.  
Когда у него крадут лошадь орки, Лотар снова закатывает глаза, явно думая о беспомощности такого спутника. Но что он мог сделать, когда они напали так внезапно? Их было много, они были огромные… и они просто взяли и отшвырнули чью-то лошадь, словно это была какая-то игрушка!  
По идее, после стычки с орками, поимки Гароны и повержения Медива, юному магу удалось доказать, что он достоин того, чтобы с ним считались. Его роль была далеко не последней в войне, и Лотар явно дал понять, что изменил свое мнение, но… через какое-то время все возвращается к тому, с чего начиналось. Воин огрызается, скалится, постоянно цепляется к магу по поводу и без. Чаще всего без. И почему-то раздражается. И даже такой начитанный человек, как Кадгар, не мог понять, в чем причина, пока однажды мечник не нагоняет его в коридоре и не вдавливает с силой в стену, толкая рукой в грудь. Удерживает, смотрит, ждет чего-то, взглядом сверлит – то ли думает, что сказать, то ли ждет, пока маг сам обо всем догадается или спросит. Щурится, желваками играет.  
\- Почему ты ведешь себя так со всеми… – наконец, спрашивает, и Кадгар рассеянно моргает, не понимая о чем речь, - кроме меня, - парень снова моргает и удивленно раскрывает рот. Мысль идет медленно. Очень медленно. Впрочем, мечник не торопится, дает времени столько, сколько нужно. У него-то на сегодня дела все закончены. А Кадгар все еще соображает, и только спустя несколько минут понимает, что… Лотар, видимо, говорит о панибратских отношениях с другими людьми. Маг умеет найти общий язык и быстро с кем-то подружиться, а там уже и до рукопожатий, да объятий недалеко, да и ведет он себя куда более фривольно в располагающей компании. Зато с Лотаром пытается держаться достойно, равняется. И вот теперь… теперь ему это ставили в укор?  
Кадгар все еще сомневается в своей догадке - ведь перед ним легендарный воин, защитник Азерота.  
\- Ты хочешь… чтобы я тебя обнял? – наверное, в этот момент воин и сам понимает, насколько это нелепо и о чем он вообще просит (требует). Поэтому взгляд с едкого становится слегка обескураженным. Он увеличивает между ними расстояние и убирает руку с груди мага. И все еще колеблется с ответом. А Кадгар что? Его долго уговаривать не надо. Поэтому, пользуясь замешательством мечника, он делает к нему шаг и обнимает. Неловко немного выходит. Но только до тех пор, пока Лотар сам не кладет руки ему на пояс и не опускает голову ему на плечо. Должно быть, это очень странно, за тем исключением, что Кадгар так не думает. Просто, может быть, совсем немного смущается и краснеет. 

С тех пор… мало что изменилось. Лотар все еще вел себя странно, постоянно цеплялся к магу, но… изменился Кадгар. Он теперь относился к этому совсем по-другому.  
Когда он шел в очередной раз в библиотеку, он вдруг заметил, что за ним следует мечник. Причем, настойчиво так, всего в паре шагов, и взгляд его пристальный даже затылком можно ощутить. У Лотара много необычных привычек, и ведет он всегда себя не как все остальные, с долей вызова. Кадгар замедляет шаг, останавливается и оборачивается, чтобы действительно убедиться в том, что Лотар, без всякого стеснения или зазрения совести, пристально на него смотрит, следит за каждым движением, улыбается. И определенно делает это все специально.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Следую за тобой, - совершенно просто и очевидно заявляет мечник и коротко улыбается. И говорит это таким тоном, словно в этом нет ничего странного. Маг подозрительно щурится, поворачивается вперед и продолжает идти, расплываясь в улыбке. К такой странной компании слишком легко привыкнуть.


End file.
